1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accelerator pedal device which applies reaction force to an accelerator pedal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, return force was applied by a torsion spring to an accelerator pedal, and a hysteresis effect was generated when the accelerator pedal was stepped upon and released, so that, as a result, a desired pedal actuation characteristic was obtained.
On the other hand, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-78595, there is disclosed a reaction force application device, so constituted that a reaction force which corresponds to the vehicle running environment such as distance between vehicles and the radius of curvature of a curved road and the like is applied to the accelerator pedal via a motor, so as to perform setting of the vehicle speed as appropriate to the vehicle operational environment.